The Irish Blood
by WanderingSoulsofDarkness
Summary: The Saints are out of prison, and there's a new crime family running Boston. On one of their visits the brothers run into a young female who turns out to be far more important than they first assume. Will she be the end of the Saints, or is she their new beginning? Bad at Summaries, please R&R! Murphy/OC - Rated M for Language, Violence, and Adult Content
1. Hearing the Prayer

Alrighty, my first Saints FanFic ever, and my first FanFic period in over two years! Just an idea inspired while watching the movies on a sick-day. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R. And, beforehand I would like to apologize for any misuses of Irish or Italian pronunciations or spellings. I try my hardest and actually did some research so I hope that the spelling of certain things really helps to keep the idea of accents prevalent throughout the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with **Boondock Saints**! I only own my personal original characters!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this, everything had gone all wrong. Nidra Kelenna was sitting in a dinky wooden chair, hands tied behind her back, ankles tied together and to one of the legs of the chair. She had a gag around her mouth, but the idiots who'd kidnapped her had failed to cover her eyes. She was taking in the details of the room she was being held in. A small apartment, with a living room, a kitchen – where she currently was – and a short hallway leading to the bedroom and the front door. Outside the window to her left was a fire escape, too far a distance for her to even attempt making while tied to a chair. Sitting around the small kitchen table were four men, all talking in Italian while playing cards.

"Asina muta!" Nidra tensed at hearing the deep voice as loud footsteps moved from the bedroom and into the living room. "I fucking told you to make sure she was blind-folded! Now she knows all of our faces!"

Two men walked into the living room, one big, around six-foot four and well over 200 pounds, but most of it was muscle. The second was shorter, less than six feet tall with a balding head and skinnier. He was the brains of the operation; the bigger man was just the brawn.

"What did you want me to do? I didn't have anything to cover her eyes." Their accents were a mix of Italian and Brooklyn, no doubt from being raised in Brooklyn and working for years in the Italian mafia.

"Idiota!" The little man smacked the big one upside the head before turning his gaze on the female in the chair.

Nidra eyed him, tensing as he moved into the kitchen and over to her. "The boss ain't gonna be happy about this." He moved behind her chair, leaning down close to her and sniffing her hair. "She smells like Heaven."

Nidra closed her eyes tightly, trying to lean away from him as the other men all chuckled.

"Hey," he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back roughly and looking her straight in the eye. He was way too close for her comfort. "Why you trying to get away? You think you're goin' somewheres? I don't think so, beautiful. You're stuck here, until we hear from the boss."

She narrowed her bright green eyes, managing a "Fuck you!" through the gag.

"What?" The man leaned in, grinning lightly. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that for me? I didn't quite understand you."

"Uuck. Ewww!"

He laughed, standing and pointing at her as he moved to her side, the bigger man letting out a deep chuckle, followed by those behind her. "This bitch is funny, ain't she? Thinkin' she's gonna sit here and insult me?!" Without warning he turned, back-handing her across the cheek.

Nidra cringed, attempting to stomp her feet and leaning over slightly from the pain. Tears welled in her eyes, the stinging in her cheek immediately shifting to a deep burning sensation.

"Look! She's pissed now." The man leaned down, hands on his knees. "Don't worry," he reached for her face, taking a moment to fight her for control before forcing her to look up at him. "The boss is gonna have lots of fun with you."

Had she not been gagged, Nidra would have had a lot of nasty things to say to that man.

"Hey, Joey, when did the twins say they'd be here?"

The little man, Joey, looked at his watch as he stood back up, shrugging. "'Bout now. They should be here any second."

Low and behold, there was a furious knock on the door, and the bigger man moved down the hall towards it. When he returned, there were two other men with him, clearly Italians, and not very nice looking.

Nidra shifted in her seat, twisting her hands uncomfortably as she attempted to work out the knots holding her wrists tied to the chair.

"Ey, where you two been? We been waitin' here all morning for ya. Talk about slow." Joey moved into the living room, and the men all exchanged words in a hushed whisper, and Italian.

Nidra pulled at the ropes some more, cringing from the burn she felt on her wrists.

"She's in the kitchen."

One of the twins walked into the kitchen, and Nidra eyed him as he looked her over. "What happened to her face?" He reached over, taking her by the jaw and tilting her head back and forth so he could look her over.

"She's feisty. One of 'ems from when we took her, the other's from a few minutes ago." Watch yerselves, she's sneaky, she is."

The twin released her, standing and nodding. "I gotta tell the Boss that you did that. Don't want him thinking it happened during transportation." He paused, looking her up and down slowly. "Where'd you pick her up?"

Nidra glanced down at her turquoise silk nightgown. It was hemmed with black lace, and had an empire waist to provide some support to her bra-less bosom. The bottom hem reached to mid-way down her thighs, and Nidra felt her heart start to race as the guy's eyes seemed to hint at an idea.

"Her apartment in up-town. She is rich, after all."

"Hm…"

Nidra pressed her knees tighter together as the twin leaned down, touching the side of her left thigh.

"She sure is something to look at, ain't she?" He laughed as she moved her legs to the right, attempting to get his hand away from her. "Ah, feisty, I remember." He leaned towards her, his hand finding the bottom hem of her nighty. "Come on, sweet-thing, I think we'd have some fun together."

There was a loud bang from the front of the apartment as the door flew open, and everyone stopped, turning towards the hallway. Immediately every man in the apartment had their guns out, aimed for the hall. Joey moved back towards the kitchen, inching his way towards the window as tension rose in the room. After a few seconds, the twin in the living room moved over to the hall, leaning back against the wall and poking his head around the corner. There was a gunshot, and Nidra screamed as the man fell to the floor, blood pouring from a bullet hole in his head.

"Fratello!" The second twin immediately started shooting as two men came around the corner and into the living room.

Nidra dropped her head, closing her eyes and screaming through her gag as the two men whom she didn't recognize came into the living room. There was a lot of gunfire, and Nidra couldn't do anything but shake her head and pray she didn't get hit.

Insert cussing in Italian, and Nidra opened her eyes to see the two men, wearing dark jeans, black shirts, black shoes, black gloves, and holding very big handguns shooting the place up. The second twin was shot in the shoulder, and he fell into the chair Nidra was tied to. The two of them hit the ground, with a thud, the chair breaking as the man landed on top of her. Screaming into the gag, Nidra curled into a ball, holding that position for another minute or two until the gun fire ceased. Then she heard two unfamiliar male voices, speaking in unison with Irish accents.

"And shepherds we shall be,

For thee, my Lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from thy hand

That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command

And we shall flow a river forth to thee

And teeming with souls shall it ever be

In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."

She heard their footsteps moving around the apartment, and Nidra's shaking form tensed.

"Oi, Connor, come here." More movement, and the voices were close enough that Nidra could tell they were in the kitchen. "Who the Hell is this?"

Nidra opened her eyes just as one of the men knelt down beside her, and she shifted away from him. A few tears slipped from her eyes, and she closed them tightly again.

"I dunno," said the man still standing. He had slightly longer hair, which was spiked. The man kneeling beside Nidra looked as though he might be the other man's brother. "What're you doing?"

"Well I'm not just gonna leave her tied up!" The kneeling man flipped open a knife, which made Nidra jump and she let out a quiet whine as she tried to pull away from him. "Hold still, lass, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Nidra felt his hand on her wrists, and she nervously bit the inside of her lower lip as he cut the rope around her wrists. Then his hand was on her ankles, and she felt the rope release those from their binding as well. Immediately she sat up, kicking the man in his gut and hurrying to her feet, where she ran to the window and threw it open.

"Fuck me!" The second man grabbed her, pulling her back and spinning her, slamming her back into the wall just beside the window.

Nidra screamed, clawing at the man before kneeing him in the groin. He went down quickly, but the man who had released her from the ropes was in front of her, grabbing her wrists and slamming them above her head.

"Hey! Calm yerself down! We ain't here ta hurt ya!"

Nidra balled her hands into fists, tears more constant now. She tried to beg through the gag, tensing when she felt fingers on her cheek. Then the gag was being pulled out of her mouth and down, hanging loosely around her neck.

"P-please! I have money, I can pay you! Just l-let me go!"

"We don't want yer money-"

"Speak for yerself!" The injured man on the floor groaned, holding his self as he lay on the floor in pain.

"Connor, shut it!"

"What do you want?!" Nidra looked between the two, confusion and fear written across her features.

"Not a ting from _you_," the man holding her wrists said loudly.

Nidra took a moment to catch her breath through her frantic crying, opening her eyes and blinking a few times at the blue-eyed man holding her against the wall.

"W-what?"

He shook his head, gesturing towards the apartment. "We're only here to take care o' those fuckers. If we wanted you, do you really tink I would of cut ya free?"

The realization dawned on her, and Nidra eyed him. "S-so… You aren't here to kidnap me?"

"By the looks of it, Miss, you were already kidnapped." He let out a chuckle, earning a growl from the man on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Nidra shifted against the wall, looking down at the other man. "They've had me tied up in this place for days now. I just… I thought you were from a rival mob o-or something." Her emerald gaze met the light-blue gaze of the man still holding her wrists, and Nidra blinked away whatever tears were left in her eyes.

He gently released her wrists, taking a step back and holding his hands up in surrender. "We've got noting ta do with you or yer kidnappin'."

The man she'd kneed climbed to his feet, glaring at her. "Why didn't ya do tha to the man who kidnapped ya?"

"I did." Nidra started, lowering her wrists in front of her and rubbing them gently where the ropes had been tied uncomfortably for the past few days. "That's how I got this." She gestured towards the right side of her face, where a bruise was starting to lighten just above her jaw line.

"Shite." The blue-eyed man leaned in ever so slightly to get a better look, and Nidra pulled back. "Don't be so scared o' me, we ain't gonna hurt ya." He turned to the other man. "So what'o we do with her?"

"What?!" Nidra shook her head, eyes widening. "You-you said you weren't here for me!"

"We're not!" Connor said, shrugging. "I just don' think i'd be right to leave ya here with all these dead folk. Can we take you somewheres? Hospital, home, anywhere?"

She shrugged, tugging at the bottom of her nightgown and glancing to the window to her right. "I'll be fine."

"Fine?" The blue-eyed man scoffed.

Connor hit the other man in the arm, gesturing towards the front of the apartment. "Leave her be. She wants ta go off on her own while the Italian Mafia's hunting her down, let her."

"No way. She leaves now, they'll jus' get her again. Let us take ya somewhere safe. Where can you go right now tha they won't find ya?"

She didn't even know this guy's name, but Nidra somehow felt safer with him around. "Um…" She thought for a moment. "My friend Sophie's apartment?"

"Sophie's it is."

Connor rolled his eyes, turning and heading for the door before they heard voices in the hall. He put his hand up, silencing the other two before he pulled his gun out again.

Nidra shifted slightly, watching as the second man placed his index finger to his lips before pulling his own gun out and turning towards the hall. Someone in the hall spoke something in Italian, and a man came around the corner into the living room. Connor shot him in the shoulder, only for more voices to call out into the apartment.

"Move!"

Nidra turned and climbed out onto the fire escape, followed by the blue-eyed man. He pushed her towards the stairs lightly.

"Get down ta tha alley!"

She didn't hesitate, taking the stairs as fast as she could as shots rang out from the apartment. She glanced up to see both men following her, taking turns pausing to shoot up at a few men who were leaning out of apartment windows and firing at them.

Nidra screamed as a bullet hit the brick where the fire escape was bolted into the side of the building. She stumbled into the corner of the landing as a shutter travelled through the rinky metal of the escape. She felt another jolt, and the brothers looked at each other.

"Jump!" They yelled in unison before Connor leapt over the side of the escape. He landed perfectly in the trash dumpster below, aiming up at a couple of Italians still coming down after them.

Nidra shook her head, looking at how far down the dumpster was. "No way!"

The blue-eyed man stepped over to her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him. "Hang on!" He pulled her over the edge of the railing, Nidra screaming as they fell downwards. They landed in the dumpster just as Connor climbed out of it.

"Come on, you two!" Connor looked up, changing the magazine in his gun as his brother climbed from the dumpster.

Nidra was careful as she climbed out, being helped along the way by the second brother. As soon as her feet were on the ground, he changed the clip in his gun as well, and they moved for the street.

"Just so ya know, Lass, we don't normally take on strays." Connor threw a look at her as he led them onto the street. Both men holstered their guns, Connor glancing back at the alley to make sure nobody was following.

"I'm Murphy." Nidra looked at the blue-eyed brother as he removed his coat before wrapping it around her shoulders. He gave her a tiny smile as she accepted the coat, pulling it closed around her form to hide her nighty and bare feet. Then, each brother took one of her arms in their own and helped her along the street.

* * *

Ignoring all of the stares they were getting, Nidra led the two men some number of blocks into the city. She headed up the steps to a somewhat run-down apartment building, stopping at the door and ringing one of the bells. After a few seconds, there was still only silence. Nidra furrowed her brow, ringing the same bell a few more times. Still nothing. She scanned the other names, ringing another bell. A quiet, older woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Tendis, it's Sophie. I forgot my keys again, could you buzz me in?"

"Oh, of course dear. Just a minute."

Nidra glanced between the two brothers as they eyed her. "What?" There was a loud buzzing sound, and Nidra grabbed the main door, pulling it open before the three of them headed inside.

Six floors up Nidra and her two companions stepped out of the elevator, heading down the hall and making a right turn. The brothers weren't paying attention and each ran into her when the female came to a stop two doors down from her friend's apartment.

"Wha's tha about?" Connor followed Nidra's gaze, noticing the door to the apartment was open.

"Oh my God," Nidra started, "what if she's…" She didn't even want to think about what could be in that apartment.

"Stay here, lass." Connor pulled his silenced gun from its holster within his coat, slowly moving towards the open door. Murphy followed suit, stepping to the other side and aiming his weapon into the darkened doorway.

Nidra's entire body trembled with fear as she waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Murphy poked his head out, gesturing for her to follow him. The brunette hesitantly stepped into the apartment, Murphy leading her with one hand on the small of her back.

"Sophie?" Nidra's voice was soft, shaken as she looked around at the trashed apartment. Furniture was out of place, lamps were shattered on the ground, the coffee table was broken, there were paper strewn about and things purposefully shoved off of shelves. Nidra moved further into the apartment, right behind Connor who still had his gun drawn. He stopped just outside the bedroom door, glancing back at the female. Murphy stepped to the side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing her back against the wall as Connor slowly opened the door to the bedroom.

Nidra instinctively grabbed ahold of Murphy's forearm, her trembling hands gripping him as she watched Connor disappear into the dark room. The silence was deafening. After only a moment, he stepped back into the hallway.

"Not'in' in there. I don't tink she's here."

Murphy withdrew his arm, taking a small step back to give the brunette her space as her bright green eyes filled with tears.

"I don't- I don't get it. Why would anybody hurt her? They had me, they didn't need her. If they were after me-"

"Not ta interrupt or anythin', but I tink we should get outta here." Nidra and Murphy both looked over at Connor. "Say whoever did this comes back, we don' know what we're in fer just yet."

Murphy nodded in agreement. "You can stay wit us for now, lass. We can keep ya safe, well-fed, get ya some new clothes."

Nidra didn't want to go, she wanted to be there with Sophie, safe and unafraid. But her best friend was gone, apartment trashed, and Nidra had just managed to escape from her abductors after an entire week. She knew that, for the time being, these boys might be her only chance at surviving.

* * *

Okay, there goes Chapter 1! Please R&R! I love to hear what the readers think/feel! Just remember to keep the feedback positive (please no insulting remarks, ie. YOU SUCK! However I do accept positive criticism, ie. grammatical errors, misinformation, etc.) Chapter 2 will be up in no time! ^.^


	2. Drunken Lullabies

Chapter 2! Yay! Remember to Read and Review for me! Seriously, if you like it, if you don't like it, if you have any advice… I would love to hear from you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints!**

* * *

Everything was a pretty fast blur for Nidra after that. She didn't really even see where they'd gone or how they'd gotten there, but she was pulled back to reality when she noticed blue eyes staring directly into hers, and felt a slight shaking of her shoulders. She looked up at Murphy, some six inches taller than she was, brow furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Jesus, ya haven't heard a fuckin' word, have ya?" He pulled his hands back off of her shoulders, eyeing her. "Are ya okay? Ya look a bit feverish, maybe we should get ya sometin ta eat."

Nidra exhaled before she took a deep breath - she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath – and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "I'd really like a shower, is there somewhere I can do that?"

Murphy nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Connor who was seated at a bar. "Oi, I'm gonna take 'er up ta tha washroom." Connor waved it off and muttered something before taking a shot, and Murphy turned Nidra around before leading her down the hall and through a door that read "PRIVATE." Right inside the door was a staircase, and Nidra found herself being ushered up it, blindly walking through the hall at the top of the stairs before she felt the touch of a rough, calloused hand on her own.

She stopped, turning to look at Murphy as he tilted his head towards the door to his left. "Tha's tha washroom. You can shower in there. Down the hall is another staircase onto the third floor, like an attic or somethin'. Doc used it fer storage before Connor and I showed back up."

Nidra stepped over to the bathroom, opening the door and turning back to the man still holding her hand. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes lying around, would you?"

Murphy gave her a gentle smile before releasing her hand. "I'll see wha' I can do."

She nodded and stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door as he turned and headed down the hall.

* * *

Nidra climbed out of the shower some time later – she wasn't sure how long she'd been standing under the hot, relaxing water – drying herself off and attempting to towel dry her hair before she wrapped the now damp towel around her body. She pulled the bathroom door open, peering out into the hall. She could hear voices coming from the bar down the stairs, but she couldn't tell who they belonged to.

"What're ya doin' in just a towel?"

Nidra jumped, almost closing the door on her own neck as she looked over at Connor.

"God, do you have to do that?!"

"Wha'?" He shrugged, grinning, "I was jus' walkin' down tha hall, yer the one who didn' notice me."

Nidra sighed, nodding. "Yeah, well, can you get Murphy, please?"

"Wha'do ya need 'im fer? Yer a grown lass, I'm sure there ain't a ting my brother could help ya wit in there."

Heat flushed the female's face as she closed the door a little bit more, dropping her gaze in embarrassment. "He said he was going to look into some clothes for me."

"Oh, ya need some clothes?" Connor chuckled, shrugging. "I dunno, I tink dat towel der does ya wonders." He moved past her and down the stairs laughing, disappearing through the door at the bottom.

"Fucking ass." Nidra pulled the door open and turned left into the hall, starting towards where Murphy had said the other staircase was.

"Oi, where're ya headed in notin' but a towel?"

Nidra turned at the sound of Murphy's voice, face flushing red as she crossed her arms over her chest to make sure she stayed covered. "Connor was being sort of a jerk so I was going to go see if you were upstairs."

Murphy rolled her eyes, walking towards her. "Connor's always a bit o' an arse, come on, I'll show ya ta tha upstairs."

Nidra followed him down the hall and up another flight of stairs, entering the door to find a pool table, three old-school pinball machines against the first wall, a small sink in the far corner of the room, a small wooden table and four chairs pushed up against the second wall with an old wooden dresser in the corner, a run-down couch against the third wall, and three cots set up against the last wall, which also happened to have the door to the room on it.

"Wow…" The brunette forced herself not to laugh. "It's, um…" She didn't really know how to describe it. "Not what I was expecting."

"Oh?" Murphy moved past her into the room, going to the dresser and opening the second drawer. "What were ya expectin', lass?" He stood up, holding a black button-down and a pair of blue-striped boxers.

Nidra let out her laugh, shrugging. "I really don't know. Some big, fancy abandoned warehouse with lots of space and whatnot? Maybe a hidden wall with a bunch of guns and stuff, or some turn-around-fireplace with a hidden passage into a bunker."

He walked over to her, holding out the clothes and shaking his head. "We're Irish, we prefer the low-key, small room above a Pub. In case we get tirsty, ya know?" Murphy patted her on the shoulder before walking out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Once Nidra was dressed in Murphy's clothes and he'd helped her get her nightgown and underwear into the washing machine in the basement of the building, the two made their way to the bar where Connor sat, already half a bottle of tequila put away by himself alone.

"Murphy, mah boy! I was s-s-s-s-s-startin' ta tink tha lass did ya in up there!"

Nidra took a seat at the bar stool next to Murphy, between him and Connor as Murphy smiled.

"Tis here's Doc, owner o' da Pub and room that we're stayin' in. Doc, this is-"

Nidra raised a brow as Murphy suddenly stopped, looking at her and eyeing her curiously. Only then did she realize that she hadn't even told them her name.

"Holy shite," Connor started laughing. "Here we are, riskin' our necks for a floozy who's name we don' even know!"

"Hey!" Nidra turned to the other brother. "I am _not_ a floozy!" She turned to the older man behind the bar. "And my name is Nidra Kelenna." She smiled at Doc, who returned it genuinely.

"Well it's very lovely t-t-t-t-ta meet ya – FUCK! ASS!"

The boys started laughing as Nidra jumped, clearly shocked by Doc's outburst.

"Ah, Fuck-ass is on it again, huh? Looks like I arrived just in time!"

The four at the bar all turned, and the Saints jumped up, shouting as they both practically leaped onto the Hispanic man who walked into the bar.

"If it ain' our favorite, nasty lit'le Spic!" Connor wrapped an arm around the man's neck, pulling him into a choke-hold as Murphy formed a gun with his fingers and aimed it at the back of the man's head.

"He's lucky we were expectin' 'im, otherwise we might o' shot his arse like last time!"

Doc placed a new bottle of tequila on the bar as the three men wrestled their way back to the seats. Only after the Saints had released their captive and all three of them had taken seats did the Hispanic man notice Nidra. He leaned over onto the bar, doing a double-take as he looked her up and down, nonchalantly taking a swig from the bottle Doc had placed in front of him.

"Since when did you boys start getting' lucky? I mean, she's way too fine a piece a ass for either of you Micks. Where'd ya pick her up?"

Murphy turned in his stool and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Don' be talkin' like tha in front o' tha lady. She's had a rough couple days and we're here ta help her out."

"No…" Connor interjected, taking another shot straight from his bottle of tequila. "We're here ta give her a place ta stay fer the night before we drop her at the police station in tha mornin'."

"Oh, fuck you, ya gobshite!" Murphy turned to his brother, shaking his head.

"A gobshite, am I?" Connor laughed, slamming the bottle down onto the bar. "We'll see who's the gobshite when the sheila runs out on ya."

Nidra could tell it was getting way too tense in there, so she grabbed the bottle of tequila, put the spout to her lips, and threw her head back. She closed her eyes tightly as the room-temperature liquid flowed down her throat, burning the walls of her esophagus as she swallowed again and again. Finally, after a good six or seven shots worth, she leaned forward, setting the bottle down and wiping her mouth with the back of her shirt's sleeve. Her green eyes wandered between the four men staring at her incredulously, and she raised a brow.

"Wha' da hell was tha?" Murphy asked, picking up the tequila bottle and eyeing the liquid inside. She'd made quite the dent in the bottle, if ya know what I mean.

Nidra placed her hands flat out on the bar as she started. "I was kidnapped, hit in the face a couple of times, tied to a chair for six days, treated like a piece of meat in a tiny ass apartment full of stinky Italian mobsters who don't know what a shower is, literally dragged over the edge of a fire escape-" she threw a look at Murphy. "-into a dumpster, found out my best friend was missing, and now stuck in a bar between two brothers who bicker like five year old children over a toy car. I need a drink. Or _several_, if I'm going to _begin_ to attempt to understand what the fuck you two are going on about in your silly accents."

The room was silent for a few moments, the brothers looking at each other, then at Nidra, then back at each other. Finally, the Hispanic broke the silence.

"I fucking love this bitch. Screw it, I'll take care of her, you guys can go about arguing in your _silly accents_." He slapped the bar as he laughed, Doc joining in and Nidra smiling triumphantly. "Doc, another bottle of tequila for the lady! I ain't never seen no woman drink like that before."

Nidra scoffed. "You think that's impressive, you should see me with a bottle of whiskey." She smiled as the boys looked between each other, and Doc pulled up a brand new bottle of Jameson.

"Ya tink ya can out d-d-d-d-drink a couple o' Irish boys?"

The brunette shrugged, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder. "You think they can out drink little old me?"

"Oh." Connor grabbed the Jameson, quickly opening it as Doc lined up five shot glasses. "Consider yerself challenged, lassie. We're gonna show ya how real men drink."

"Ha," Nidra laughed as she took her shot glass, "I'm gonna show _you_ how real men drink." The five of them clinked their glasses together, tapped them on the bar, and threw them back…

* * *

Two liters of Jameson and three liters of Tequila later, Nidra was rolling over onto her side, limply laying her left arm across someone else's stomach, as she nuzzled her head into the warmth of their chest. There was a loud snort, and green eyes shot open. Nidra sat up, untangling herself from the male beside her as she looked around the dark room.

"Holy shit." She ran her hands through her hair, finally realizing that she'd been laying on the pool table, her body entwined with Murphy's. Luckily, they were both fully dressed – or as fully dressed as she was going to get still wearing his boxers and shirt – and he seemed to not even realize that she was there.

"Mornin' lass!" Connor's voice boomed from the other side of the room where the cots were, and Nidra cursed under breath as both Murphy and Romeo sat up quickly, looking around.

"Jesus, Connor, I told you not to do that!" Nidra groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the pool table, rubbing her eyes with her hands before the light to the room suddenly flicked on. "Ah, come on!"

Connor laughed again as he stretched his arms behind his head, standing shirtless in front of her. Nidra rolled her eyes at him. "So, ya tought ye could keep up with us Irish… Tsk tsk, lassie."

"Pfft," she chorted. "I can keep up, and I did just fine, thank you very much."

"Then why're ya so hungover?" He nodded in her direction as Murphy hopped off of the pool table.

"I'm not that hungover, just haven't drank like that in a while, so I'm a little shaky is all. Besides, I still remember what I did last night." She threw him a glare as he raised a brow.

"Do ya? Do ya really?"

The tone of his voice made Nidra pause as she looked between the three men in the room with her. She eyed them suspiciously, noticing Murphy wasn't really looking at her, and he seemed to be hiding a blush.

"Um… Yeah." She tried to keep her cool.

"So," Romeo started as he stood, placing his hands on his hips. "How'd you wind up on the table with Murph, eh?"

Nidra opened her mouth to respond, but she had to pause as she went over the previous night's events. "I think…" She started. "The more important question is how're you two standing there trying to act like you aren't jealous?"

"She doesn' remember!" Connor clapped as though he'd just won a high-stakes bet. "Lemme remind ya, ya shelia you. We all came up here ta play some pool, then Murph, Romeo and meself started to wrestle, and eventually when it came time to sleep, you-"

"I don't care!" Nidra jumped off the table, pausing as she wavered. "It's cool, because nothing happened, and that's all that really matters." She walked past Connor, slapping him playfully on the cheek. "I promise next time I can cuddle with you." She cooed at him in a child-like voice before heading out of the room and down to the bathroom.

An hour later she was back in their room with the boys, listening to their game plan for the day. When it came down to it, Romeo, Murphy, and Connor were going to go out and see what they could find out about Sophie's disappearance, while Nidra would be staying put at the Pub with Doc.

"I just don't get why I can't go with and help you guys." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the three men load up their weapons and get dressed to go.

"Because," Murphy started, "we can't 'ave ya taggin' along only ta get yerself kidnapped again."

"Yeah, and ya don' even know how ta use a gun." Connor interjected, earning a nod from Romeo.

"You don't know that." Nidra scrunched her nose at him. "You never even asked if I knew how to use one."

"Well," Romeo paused, "do you know how to use a gun?"

Nidra rolled her eyes. "Not really, but it can't be that hard!" She raised her voice to shout over Connor's laughing.

"Maybe next time, lass! Fer now, yer gonna stay wit Doc, so we know yer safe." That said, he picked up his bag and left the room, followed closely by Romeo.

Nidra growled in frustration as she leaned back against the pool table, digging her nails into the wood of the edges. She glanced up at Murphy as he stopped in front of her.

"Ya know," he started, reaching over and brushing some stray hair behind her ears, "the real reason we can't take ya wit' us…" Nidra looked up, locking her gaze with his. "Is because you're just too damn beautiful. Connor tinks yer a distraction."

Breath caught in her throat, Nidra raised a brow slightly, her pulse racing as she felt Murphy closing the distance between them.

"W-what do you think?" She caught the smile on his lips and suddenly she felt like butter in his hands.

"I tink he's right. I mean, especially since ye don' 'ave any real clothes."

Nidra looked down at her over-sized button-down and borrowed boxers. She swatted Murphy's hands away from her face as she rolled her eyed.

"Fuck you, it's not my fault."

"I never said it was." He picked his bag up off of the floor, looking down at her. "I'll talk to Doc abou' getting' ya some clothes. Just promise to stay 'ere fer today?"

Nidra set her jaw, wanting to say no, but as soon as she looked up at him, she found herself nodding. "Fine."

"Tank ya." Murphy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, stunning her before he walked out of the room and disappeared down the stairs.

Nidra stared after him for a couple of minutes, until she finally found the strength in her weak knees to walk down to the pub.

Doc was waiting there behind the bar, smiling at her. "Murphy said ya need s-s-s-s-some new clothes. If ya write down yer sizes, I can have my – FUCK! ASS! – niece pick up some tings fer ya."

The brunette smiled kindly at the man, glancing over at the exit of the pub as she walked over and took a seat at the bar.

"Oh, now don' you g-g-g-g-go worryin' bout those boys." Doc started, reaching across the bar and patting her hand. "T-t-t-t-they always come back. 'Cept the one time, where they ended up in prison for six months."

Nidra's eyes widened, and Doc simply chuckled. "'Spose I could tell ya t-t-t-t-the story."

* * *

Okay! There's Chapter 2! I know it's not too long, but I'm still in bed sick, so please forgive any misspellings, grammatical errors, etc. And, once again, please don't hate me for writing out the way that the accents would sound. Or, if you have any corrections for me, PLEASE feel free to message and/or review and let me know! I would really appreciate it! ^.^


	3. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Chapter 3! Woooo! You guys are pretty lucky that I'm sick, and inspired to write. It means I'll be doing it all night tonight and all day tomorrow, as well! Well, as soon as I wake up in the morning, of course. Hope you enjoy, please Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Nidra spent the hours helping Doc clean up, restock, count inventory, do dishes, etcetera. It felt like forever before they heard the sound of the back door alarm going off.

"Bloody hooligans-" Doc grabbed the shotgun from behind the counter and made his way around the bar, only for Romeo and Connor to come bustling in from the back holding up a cringing Murphy.

"Oh my God!" Nidra hurried over to them, but Connor shook his head and gestured to the door leading upstairs.

"Murph here wanted ta be tha hero, got 'imself stabbed in tha gut." Nidra quickly opened the door and let them pass as she and Doc followed the three up the stairs.

"How'd you manage to get _stabbed_?"

"Some eejit brought a knife ta a gun-fight." Connor and Romeo got Murphy all the way up to the third floor before laying him down on the pool table, which Doc had rushed ahead and covered in plastic so not to get any blood on the actual table itself.

Murphy chuckled through his teeth, reaching down and cupping his injury. "Don' yA fret, lass, I pu' tha knife right back inta tha man."

Nidra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that makes me feel better. At least you killed the guy who stabbed you."

"Neh," Murphy shrugged, "t'ain't notin but a flesh wound. Heal up in a couple days and be right back ou' there."

Connor pushed Murphy's hands away from the wound, grabbing Nidra's and pulling her forward.

"Apply pressure, and don' move 'til I get back." Without another word he left the room, shouting for Doc to tell him where some items were.

Doc followed the boy, leaving Nidra with Romeo and Murphy.

"You'd be proud a him." Romeo started, applying a bag of frozen peas to the left side of his own face. "He really kicked some ass, today."

Nidra rolled her bright green eyes, shifting her weight as she kept the pressure on Murphy's exposed abdomen, blood slowly seeping through her fingers.

"I'd be more proud of him if he stopped getting himself into stupid situations."

"Even situations tha' let us know where Sophie is?" Murphy grinned up at her, although she wasn't sure if it was really a grin or if he was gritting his teeth from the pain.

"You-you found her?" Nidra felt a sudden pressure on her chest, and she didn't know if she wanted to hear his answer.

"No, not exactly. Bu' tha fella tha' I was chasin', he knew tha name of the guys who took 'er."

Romeo nodded in the background, the sound of his voice reverberating off of the walls around them. "Murphy here chased that man down because he was the first one to flee at the mention of Sophie's name. Almost got away, would have too had it not been for _that_ dumbass."

Glancing over her shoulder at the Hispanic, Nidra furrowed her brow before her gaze travelled back and locked with Murphy's. "You chased him down because he knew something?"

"O'course, I wasn' abou' ta let his arse get away. He coulda been tha only man in there who knew anyting about her, and I wasn' abou' ta lose him."

Before another word could be said, the door to the room flew open and Connor and Doc came bustling in, both muttering under their breath as Connor gently pushed Nidra out of the way. She looked down at the red on her hands, and a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She put the back of her hand to her mouth, pressing her lips tightly against one another as she hurried from the room and made her way down to the second floor bathroom.

She kicked the door closed and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, her entire body lurching forward as she felt like her stomach was being pushed up into her chest. She dry-heaved a couple of times, before finally she felt the hot, indescribable contents of her stomach being rejected from her body.

With the blood still on her hands, Nidra felt that overwhelming calm take over, and she dropped her head as she began to breathe deeply, in and out until she caught her breath. Finally, when she could stand, she staggered to the sink, turning both knobs so that the water that washed over her skin was warm, and it slowly ate away at the red on her hands.

* * *

Nidra stayed in the bathroom for a while until her hands were as clean as they could be, and she'd brushed her teeth; it was close to forty minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Murphy's worried sick about ya." Romeo's voice sounded soft, as if he were whispering through the door. "We all kinda are. You okay?"

With a heavy sigh, Nidra leaned over from her spot on the bathroom floor, reaching up and unlocking the door before sitting back against the wall again, legs outstretched in front of her between the sink and the toilet. The door slowly crept open, and chocolate brown eyes peered in at her.

"Oh thank God, we were worried you'd… Ya know…"

"Hurt myself?" Nidra rolled her head to the left, holding her wrists up so he could see them. "Nope. Just needed a minute."

"Well," Romeo looked at his watch, "it's actually been about forty. You think maybe you could come upstairs and make an appearance, to please the Micks?"

Nodding, Nidra stood, folding her now clean hands behind her back as she followed the male down the hall and up the stairs.

"Der she is!" Doc bellowed, walking over and smiling kindly at the female as she feigned one back.

"Sorry, wasn't feeling too well. Never actually seen that much blood and gore up close."

"It's okay, lass, just glad yer okay." Connor smiled at her, and it was the first time that Nidra had seen any emotion other than anger across his features. It was brotherly, kind, and it fit him well. "Was wonderin' if ye could stay with Murph here, Doc has ta run tha pub, and Romeo and I have some business to attend to."

She was just now realizing that Murphy was no longer laying down, in fact he was sitting on the couch, slouching a bit with his head fallen back and his eyes closed.

"Um, yeah, sure, is he… Okay?"

Connor nodded, wiping his hands on an already stained towel as he waved off his brother. "Had ta give 'im somethin' ta take tha edge off. He normally don' get tha' drunk so fast, but it could be the loss of blood."

Nidra nodded at him as he, Romeo, and Doc all got their things and headed out, but not before Doc promised to come back and check in on them in a couple of hours.

Once the door to the room was closed, Nidra inched over to Murphy's sleeping, shirtless form.

"Murphy?" Her voice was a quiet whisper, and she paused as she hit a squeaky floor-board. Yet he didn't stir at all. So she tiptoed over to him, leaning down towards his mouth and nose to check if he was even breathing. That's when she was grabbed at the waist and he shouted in her ear. Nidra screamed loudly, trying to pull away, however Murphy sat up, not releasing his grip on her.

"Jesus, ye scare easy, don' ya?" He laughed, and Nidra swatted at his hands.

"That was uncalled for, seriously! You scared me half to death."

"I woulda made sure ta bring ya back, lass." He finally released her, and Nidra took a step back, staring down at his smiling form.

"Aren't you supposed to be seriously injured or something?" She placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg as she glared at him.

"Ah." Murphy rolled his eyes and chorted, shifting on the couch and cringing ever so slightly. "Don' worry abou' me, I'm a MacManus. We don' die so easy." He flashed her a reassuring smile, to which Nidra only narrowed her eyes.

"You should be resting, why don't you get into bed?"

"I am in bed." Murphy stretched his arms out, running his hands along the fabric of the couch.

"No," Nidra gestured over to his bed against the other wall, "your real bed, where you'll sleep better and be more comfortable."

"Oh." Murphy paused, shaking his head. "I decided it'd be best fer you to sleep on tha bed. Ye haven't really gotten a good night's sleep since before ye're kidnapped, i's only right."

The brunette stared at the injured man for a long moment, but he simply held his gaze on hers. "Murphy, you were just stabbed in the gut, with a knife. You don't need to be sleeping on a couch. Seriously, I don't mind at all-"

"I don' mind either. So, why don't ya take that pret'y lit'le arse o' yers, and plant i' on tha bed?"

"Okay." Nidra stepped over to the couch, reaching down and grabbing Murphy's right arm before she tried to pull him to his feet. "I'm going to ignore that comment and blame it on whatever alcohol they gave you."

Murphy laughed, barely budging as Nidra yanked at his arm. "I'm no' goin' anywheres, lass. Ye might as well just take tha bed."

"No." Nidra planted her feet and tugged at his arm, but the Saint was just too damn strong. He smiled wickedly, and before she could stop it Murphy turned his arm, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her forward. Nidra's eyes widened as Murphy's other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "M-Murphy!" Nidra's face flushed pink as she shifted, trying to either get off of him or avoid hitting his now bandaged wound.

"Ya know…" Murphy started, releasing her arm and reaching up and brushing Nidra's long, brown waves of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did so. "I was serious when I told ya ye were beautiful."

Nidra placed one hand on his chest, the other grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from her face.

"You're drunk."

"Tis isn' me drunk, lass." Murphy chuckled, trailing his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Ye were the one who was handsy when drunk."

"Oh God." Nidra released his wrist to cover the embarrassment in her face with both of her hands. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have drank-"

"Shhhh…" Murphy cooed taking her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. "Yer the strangest woman I've ever met."

Nidra nodded, pouting slightly. "I get that a lot."

Murphy smiled up at her, leading her hands to his shoulders before reaching wrapping his hands behind her back. He pulled her towards him, and Nidra felt her breath catch in her throat, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

"What're you doing?" She whispered as his hands travelled up her back, his rough skin leaving a tingling sensation as he caressed her neck, pulling Nidra's lips closer to his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her forehead against his, his hot breath tickling the skin above her lips as he held that tension between them.

"Tryin' ta kiss ya." Murphy earned a chort laugh from the woman as she bit her lower lip.

Nidra wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. "You're taking too long."

"_Yer _talkin' too much." Murphy chuckled airily as he trailed one hand down to Nidra's waist.

"Fine." Nidra opened her eyes and sat back slightly, locking her gaze with his. "Then shut me up."

"I'd be happy ta." Murphy pulled her back to him, his other hand sliding to her jaw, his thumb on her chin. He finally closed the distance between their lips, pressing his gently yet firmly against hers in a passionate kiss.

Nidra's eyes fluttered closed, and she took in a sharp breath as Murphy's grip at her waist tightened, the fabric of his shirt which she was wearing scraping along her flesh underneath. He tugged down with his thumb on her chin, pulling her jaw down to allow him entrance to her mouth. The brunette moaned into the kiss, her entire body trembling with excitement.

Murphy's hand wandered from her chin as he deepened the kiss, fingers tracing over the exposed skin of Nidra's collar bone before he began unbuttoning the shirt. Nidra's fingers pulled at the flesh of the Saint's flesh as he trailed his lips from hers, down her jaw, where he found a sweet spot to suck on the side of her neck.

Nidra's head rolled back as she arched against his body, biting her lower lip to muffle the second moan that escaped her lips.

Murphy's whole body jerked, and he pulled back quickly, hissing through his teeth.

"Bloody mess o-"

"I'm sorry!" Nidra pushed herself away from Murphy, staggering to stand in front of him as she looked down at him.

Murphy laughed, poking at the bandages on his injury before he stood as well. "No need ta apologize." He reached over to her, taking the collar of her shirt in his grasp and pulling her into him again.

Nidra blinked up at him, hands resting on his chest as he buttoned up the buttons which he'd only seconds before been undoing.

"I s'pose we'll just 'ave ta save tis moment fer another time?" He smiled at her as he finished the last button, taking her by the waist and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Nidra pushed onto her tip-toes so that Murphy didn't have to lean down so far, returning his kiss with eagerness. When he broke the kiss, she averted her green gaze. "There's something that I need to tell you." It wasn't exactly a requirement, but it would still be courteous to at least warn the man.

He nodded at her, his eyes reflecting a kindness that she hadn't seen in any man's eyes her entire life. "'Tis it, lass?"

When Nidra opened her mouth to reveal her secret, she found that she was short of breath, and no words would come out. Her mind raced, and yet she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, she shook her head.

"I'm…" She had to think of something, otherwise he'd get suspicious. "I'm not a virgin." It came out fast, like a slur of words as she looked up at him. He seemed… Surprised.

"Ta be honest, I actually thought ya were." He shrugged, flashing a reassuring smile. "Bu' tha doesn' really seem like it's super important."

Nidra feigned a chuckle as he furrowed his brow at her. "Yeah… I, um, I dunno, I just felt like I should tell you. Most people assume…" She wasn't entirely sure if she even sounded believable.

"Tha all ye got?"

Nidra dropped her gaze. No, that was not all. "Yep!" She sighed, burying her face into his chest as he embraced her lovingly. She was lying to him, and terribly at that. He was supposed to see it, and know. And yet he just embraced her and ran his hand down her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. She knew that she had to get away from him, away from Connor and Romeo and Doc. But they made her feel so safe, so at home. Nidra knew it was wrong for them all, but she didn't want to leave.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! Sorry if it has seemed to go sorta slow up until now. But, I promise, you'll want to tune in to the next chapter to find out more about Nidra's little secrets. Oops! Did I say secret_s_?! We'll find out! ^.^


	4. Secrets, Secrets Hurt Someone

Chapter 4! WOOPIE! Okay, same stuff as usual, please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy! P.S. For locational purposes, I will make up my own places, only because I find that easier and it's harder to offend someone for misconstruing a real place. Okay, to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondock Saints. Le duh!**

* * *

The following day Nidra awoke in Murphy's bed, alone and still wearing his clothes. She sat up, rubbed at her eyes, and noticed that nobody else was in the room. So, she got up, ran a brush through her hair, and headed down to the Pub.

"Morning, Doc," she started as she took a seat at the bar, "you know where the boys went?"

"Out fer some breakfast, I tink. Said tey'd be back in a b-b-b-b-bit. As fer you, my niece brought over some clothes, I left them at the bottom of the stairs this mornin'."

Nidra smiled gratefully as she took the cup of coffee that he slid across the bar for her. "Thanks so much, you really didn't have to do that."

"Oh, twasn't anytin. Besides now tha' ya got s-s-s-s-some girly – FUCK! ASS! – clothes ye can actually come down ta tha bar durin' hours and maybe go outside fer a bit."

"Yeah," she nodded as she stood, coffee in hand. "It'll be friggin' amazing to get outside. Don't think I've actually been out to enjoy the weather and fresh air since before I got picked up by those Italians." She paused, smiling across the bar at the older gentleman. "And, thanks Doc, for everything. You're the best."

She headed upstairs where she collected the bags that had been left for her, and then proceeded to the room she shared with the boys. After setting her coffee down on the pool table, the twenty-six-year-old changed into the only decent looking thing that Doc's niece had picked out: a knee-length black cotton skirt, a white spaghetti-strap tank top, and a light pink cardigan. Doc's niece had also picked up a couple pairs of flip-flops, luckily, and Nidra slid the black pair on before heading back down to the bar.

"Hey, I'm gonna pop out for a bit-"

"Oh, no…" Doc interrupted, shaking his head. "Tha boys won't be happy 'bou' tha' at all."

Nidra pouted her lower lip out. "Please? It'll only be for a little bit, I'll be back before the boys get here." She blinked at him from behind her eyelashes, folding her hands in front of her and swaying back and forth. "Please, please, please?"

Doc finally sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I don' know how people have daughters, I can' take it." He shooed her out of the pub. "Be back b'fore the boys or there'll be Hell ta pay."

"No worries!" Nidra practically skipped out of the Pub, going into what would almost be considered a sprint as she pulled the money that she'd borrowed from Connor and Murphy's stash out of her bra – an item also compliments of Doc's niece – and hailed a taxi. "Downtown, Ellis park, please?"

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes later Nidra was rushing up to a payphone at the corner of the park, quickly inserting money and dialing one of the few numbers she had memorized. The ringing buzzed in her ear, almost deafening until someone finally answered. When they did, Nidra almost hung up.

"Hello? Damnit, who is this?"

"D-Daddy?" Nidra's voice cracked as she heard her father gasp.

"Nidra? Thank God, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Dad, please, I'm fine." Nidra glanced around, making sure her taxi was still there waiting for her. "Look, I wanted you to know that I'm safe."

"Where are you, Nidra? I'll send someone to get you-"

"No, please, just listen." There was silence from the other end, and Nidra continued. "About a week ago, that day that I was supposed to go to lunch with you, well that morning I woke up to some people in my apartment. They were Italians, Dad, and I know that you guys had some sort of truce thing going on, but I swear to you they were up to no good. They kept me in some rinky apartment in the city a couple blocks from Sophie's place. When I finally got out, I went there, but Sophie was gone, and her place was trashed and I don't know what happened to her-"

"Sweety, tell me where you are. I'll send Tommy to get you, he'll bring you to my place, and we'll sort this all out togeth- Wait, you said by Sophie's place?"

Nidra nodded, "Yeah, I was literally only six blocks from there, East."

"How'd you get away, Nidra? From the kidnappers?"

Well, she'd been hoping that question wouldn't come up. "Um, that's not really what matters, Dad."

"Like hell it doesn't! I got a call the other day from Louise the Butcher about how a bunch of his boys were attacked by those Irish bastards, the Saints. The only one to survive was one of The Twins, who's got his arm in a sling because he took a bullet to the shoulder. Now, do you know anything about that?"

Nidra's heart started to race, and she suddenly felt like she was being watched. "Look, Daddy, just trust me, okay? You need to find Sophie, don't worry about me, I'm taken care of." She hung up quickly, glancing around again before rushing back to her taxi.

"Just head back to where you picked me up, okay?" The driver nodded as Nidra pulled the car door shut and leaned back against the black leather seat, running her hands through her hair. "No, I'm sorry, can you actually take me Debarak Tower, please?" The driver nodded again before changing course of direction. She wasn't going to make it back to the bar before the boys, but she had to do this.

* * *

Nidra pushed open the heavy oak doors and walked right into the large, window-walled office. "Tommy, we need to talk."

The man behind the desk jumped up, his black hair slicked back all business like as he ran over to Nidra, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" He leaned down to kiss her, but Nidra turned her head, gently pushing him away as she took a step back. "What, um…" He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, raising a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I was taken by the Italians, Tommy, _that's_ what's wrong." She eyed him as he stared at her in confusion. "The Italian Mafia, which _you_ used to work for."

Tommy chuckled. "Wh-what does that have to do with me? I mean, you said it yourself, I _used_ to work for them. Now I work for your father, ya know, the Irish Mafia."

Nidra narrowed her eyes. "Do you know where Sophie is?"

"Sophie? No, why, is she missing?!" He looked genuinely surprised, and yet there was a pull at the corner of his eye, almost like he was smiling.

"I swear to God, Tommy, if I find out you had any involvement in any of this, I'm going to kill you myself." Nidra turned on her heel, storming right back out of the office.

* * *

An hour later when she approached the Pub, Nidra could hear shouting from inside. She sighed, readying herself as she walked into the door with the closed sign on it.

"I swear ta God, I'll kill ya meself if ya don' let me go!" Murphy was being restrained by Connor, who had his twin shoved up against the bar, the two of them at each other's throats with Romeo and Doc off to the side, watching.

Nidra cleared her throat, folding her hands behind her back as she came to a stop right inside the doors. The four men looked over at her, and immediately Connor released Murphy, only to storm towards her, with Murphy grabbing him and shoving him out of the way.

"Tha hell were ya thinkin'?!" Murphy engulfed her in a tight hug, to which Nidra wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I just needed to get out for a bit, make a phone call." She smiled up at him reassuringly as he pulled out of the hug, only to be shoved out of the way so Connor could grab ahold of Nidra and pull her into him.

"Der's a phone in the back, ya eejit!" Connor shook his head before quickly releasing the girl. "Ya coulda jus' used tha one!"

Nidra shrugged, smiling over at Doc and Romeo, who both gave her a nasty look before winking.

"Like I said, I needed to get out. I've been locked away for over a week now, I needed to stretch my legs and go somewhere, see the sights. It's Boston, for Christ's sake."

"We told ya not ta go anywhere," Connor started, earning a furious nod from Murphy.

"Ya coulda been kidnapped again!" Murphy seemed more upset about it than the other three combined.

"Look…" Nidra's gaze shifted between the three of them, but it lingered most on Murphy. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I disappeared for two hours, but it was just something that I had to do."

The men all grumbled under their breath before turning back to the bar, except for Murphy. He walked over to Nidra, staring down at her with burning blue eyes.

"What're ye not tellin' us?" He could tell he took her by surprise, and he grabbed her hand, leading her into the back office before closing the door. "What're ye not tellin' me, lass?"

Nidra opened her mouth to tell him, to let him know what she thought was going on, and what she knew about any of it. But the sound of gunshots made both her and Murphy jump, and the two crept out of the office, Murphy taking his gun from its holster and clicking off the safety as they approached the pub. There was shouting, a mix of Irish accents, Boston accents, and a sprinkle of Spanish insults being shouted.

Murphy and Nidra peered out into the Pub, and Nidra felt her stomach drop. She grabbed the Saint's arm and tried to get him to turn back, but he simply pushed her back against the wall, gesturing for her to be quiet.

"Tell us where she is, or we'll burn the place to the ground!"

"Ha!" Connor laughed right back at the man who had six others standing beside him. "Ye really are that thick, ain'cha? Thinkin' yer gonna come in here guns blazin'. Don' you know who we are?"

"Yeah," he spit at the ground, "and that's how impressed I am by that."

"Oh, I'm gonna woop yo ass, puto! Come into our bar, threatenin' my amigos?! Think again, ese!"

Nidra couldn't take it. "Wait!" All guns pointed in her direction, at which point Murphy cursed at her and made sure to keep her behind him. "Murphy, it's okay, please, let me do this." She ducked under his arm, walking out into the bar and narrowing her eyes at the former Italian Mafia member. "What the hell, Tommy. How'd you find me?"

"Please, like I was just gonna let you walk out of my office and not follow you. You ain't _that_ stupid."

"Wait," Murphy made his way into the Pub, taking a stand next to Connor. "Ye know these guys?"

Nidra turned, mouth open for a response before Tommy cut her off.

"Yeah, buddy, she knows us. Pretty well, in fact. And we know you, the Saints. We're not big fans."

"Tommy, shut up!" Nidra threw him a glare before she looked at the Saints with softer, more apologetic eyes. "That's… Sorta the thing that I needed to tell you." Murphy's eyes darkened as he looked past her to Tommy. "My dad, see, he's sort of… Abrahm Calhoun."

"Fuck me mother." Doc placed a hand over his chest as he lowered his shotgun. "Ye can' be serious."

Nidra nodded as Connor eyed the men behind her.

"Ye knew who we were, and never t'ought ta tell us?"

She opened her mouth, but shut it instead and simply nodded.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Connor shook his head in disbelief. "Who da fuck are they?"

"They work for my dad. Tommy's ex-Italian Mafia, he switched over to my dad's side about ten years ago."

"Ya mean when we first started killin' off 'is people?"

Nidra nodded again, wishing that Connor wasn't the one talking. Murphy didn't say a word, and instead just kept his fiery gaze on her.

"Look, I wanted to get away from you guys as fast as possible because I _knew_ that if you found out who I was then you'd be put in a bad situation-"

"What, like we'd shoot you or something?" Romeo scoffed. "It's a worse situation now!"

"Please!" Nidra felt tears welling in her eyes, but she kept it together, motioning with her hands for all of them to lower their guns. "Just… I really appreciate all of your help, I do, but-"

"She can't stay, she's coming with us. Let's go, Nidra." Tommy grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door, to which there was the sound of four guns cocking, and Tommy and his men stopped to look back at the four at the bar.

"Take. Yer hand… Off o' her." Tommy released Nidra, who turned and looked back at Murphy. That was the only thing he'd said the entire time...

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She knew the reasons, and she didn't technically have to explain any of them to the boys. She was their enemy now, anyways, being Abrahm's daughter. There wasn't anything she could do to change her fate now. "Please… Take care of yourselves?"

She only got three nods in return as she backed towards the exit, her gaze still locked on Murphy before he finally looked away.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 4! I know it might be a bit confusing at the moment, but it'll all make sense in the next couple of chapters. Promise. And, if it doesn't, feel free to REVIEW and let me know! Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up shortly! ^.^


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5! **PLEASE NOTE: There is use of extreme violence in this chapter! You are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Boondock Saints in this FanFic.**

* * *

"Come on, babe." Tommy tugged at Nidra's skirt as they sat in the back of the black Lincoln Towncar. "Don't be like that."

"Seriously?!" She shoved his hand back, scooting to the other side of the seat as she glared at him. "That was so- Ugh! I don't even have words for you! How dare you? Yeah, there we go, how fucking dare you? I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need anybody babysitting me, or following me, or telling me where to go and what to do."

"Oh?" Tommy scoffed. "And what about the Saints back there? They weren't babysittin' ya and following ya and telling ya where to go and what to do?"

Nidra's eyes narrowed, and she set her jaw.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tommy sighed, reaching over and patting Nidra's knee with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry, doll-face, I'm gonna take great care of you."

Nidra furrowed her brow, looking over at him. "What the hell does that mean?" The car slowed to a stop, and Nidra looked up as her door opened.

"You'll see." Tommy sang from the other side of the car as one of his men grabbed Nidra's head, pulling her forward and pressing a cloth over her mouth and nose.

Nidra held her breath, struggling against the man before she finally had to scream, and in less than a minute she felt her head spinning, and everything went black.

* * *

"Yeah, we'll simply use her as ransom. If he doesn't feel like paying then we'll start sending her bits and pieces of her one at a time until he gives us what we want."

The familiar female voice broke into Nidra's dream of darkness, and she tried to pry her eyes open. It took a moment, her vision still blurry as she fought to keep her head up.

"Oh! She's awake! Good. About damn time."

Nidra felt fingers entangled in her hair and she was forced to look up at someone. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the woman who had been her best friend for ten years.

"Sophie?" The blonde nodded, lightly smacking Nidra's cheek. "Wait, what're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie giggled, making a Vanna White gesture with her hand as she showed off her dingy warehouse. "I'm running the Italian Mafia." She giggled again before turning, heels clicking against the cement floor as she headed for an old wooden desk some feet away.

"You? You're…"

"Yakavetta? Not entirely, darlin'. See, my sister married into that family, but we're originally from Sicily, we were a part of the Tareoni Mafia, but complications arose, killing ensued. It was all one great big cluster fuck. So, we moved to America under the protection of Yakavetta, my sister was married to one of his nephews to seal the deal, blah blah, father died, the Saints killed off all of Yakavetta and his men, and then I was left to fend for myself in this God-forsaken city."

Nidra eyed the blonde; shaking her head as she tried to keep up, her head swimming still from being knocked out with what she could only assume was chloroform.

"Tommy was originally part of my father's crew." Sophie sat down on the edge of the wooden desk, crossing her legs and admiring her nails. "He was loyal to us all along. Then, the Saints showed up, I figured, 'why not let them do all of our work for us?' They took care of Yakavetta – who was only using my father for his reputation – and they were sure to go after the Irish mafia next. Yeah, it was a long shot, seeing as they're Irish themselves, but they're also not the bad guys… Well, ya know." She shrugged, rolling her eyes before continuing.

"So I tell Tommy to flop over, be an informant or somethin' and just keep an eye on Abrahm for me. He did good, up until he went and found you. I didn't even know Abrahm had a kid until you showed up one day. Then after that it was all about Nidra. Gah, spare me. Luckily, you wised up real quick after Daddy approached you and took off, so there wasn't anything to stand in my way." She sighed. "Until _you_ popped back up on the radar. And then I thought, what better way to get at Abrahm, than his own daughter?"

"Wait," Nidra shook her head, "I'm not even that close to my dad! I barely even know the guy."

"Don't matter!" Sophie hopped off of the desk, strutting over and leaning over the chair that Nidra was tied to. What was it with people and tying her up? It was seriously getting old for her. "You're his only flesh and blood now, so you're gonna have to do. Sorta stinks, too, seeing as I did spend ten years as your friend." She shrugged, taking a step back as Tommy walked in. "Oh well. Now, Tommy, I need you to have someone call Abrahm, I want him squirming, ya hear me?"

Nidra shook her head, looking down at her lap as she tried to process everything. Damn, she knew Sophie could talk, but that was just… Too much. She was completely confused. Sure, she'd suspected Tommy of being a part of this, but she hadn't expected Sophie. Ten years, ten years of lying right to Nidra's face. She just couldn't believe it.

"What're you gonna do?" Nidra stared down at her lap as Sophie and Tommy looked over at her.

"Well…" Sophie started in her thick Boston accent. "First we're gonna petition Daddy to get what we want. If that doesn't work, then we're gonna start with your fingers, maybe your toes, and send them off to him to show him just how serious we are. And if he still don't give in, then we're gonna take out that golden little heart o' yours and send that to him."

Nidra looked up at Sophie, eyes narrowed. "What do you want, exactly?"

"To be the only ones in Boston, duh! Seriously, and people say _I'm_ blonde." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "All Daddy has to do is step down and hand everything over to me. Nobody has to know about this, and nobody gets hurt. Well, assuming he actually agrees before we have to start cuttin' ya up." Sophie smiled before continuing. "Don't worry, I'm sure Daddy loves you. After that's all said and done, I'm sure the Saints'll show up and blast every one of his men. Then, seeing as Daddy left the empire to me, I'll take over. And my hands will be completely clean."

"That…" Nidra shook her head. "Is probably one of the worst thought-out plans that I've ever heard. I mean, what're you gonna do when the Saints show up to kill _you_ next?"

Sophie waggled her finger in Nidra's face. "They won't be showing up at my doorstep because I won't be killing off any of their friends. That's the problem with all the late crime-bosses – and your father – they were puttin' all the wrong guys to sleep with the fishes. Me? I'm strictly going to deal with low-life scum."

By the look in her eye Nidra knew that that wasn't exactly true. "You're not gonna go after the Saints, are you?" Sophie tensed for a split second, and Nidra started laughing. "Oh my God! You're setting the whole thing up! What, you gonna try to take them out when they go after Abrahm?"

"I ain't got nothin' else to say to you." Sophie pursed her lips before turning and heading for the door. "She's to be watched 24/7."

"What if I have to pee?"

"You don't need the door closed for that."

Nidra silently mocked the blonde as she disappeared, and Tommy smirked across the room at the brunette. She feigned some gagging before she sneered right back at him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by, followed by the night, and Nidra found herself waking up the next morning in a very uncomfortable slouched position. She groaned as she rolled her head from side to side, cracking her neck a few times before scooting herself up in the chair. Looking around the room, Nidra noticed that it was rather quiet, which only made her nervous.

The door to the room opened and Tommy waltzed in looking happy.

"Oh, you look rather pleased with yourself. Did someone put on his big-boy panties today?"

After closing the door, Tommy turned to Nidra and walked over to her. "Big boys don't wear panties, sweet-cheeks. Those are for ladies."

"Hm." Nidra shrugged. "So… You _are_ wearing panties, which makes you a woman. Ah, that explains a lot!"

Tommy's face flushed red as he grabbed Nidra around the neck, leaning down to get right in her face. "I don't know why you were always trying to push my buttons."

"There're just so many to push." Nidra couldn't help it, she really hated this guy.

"If it weren't for Sophie, I'd kill you right now with my bare hands."

Nidra almost laughed, not phased in the least as Tommy's grip around her neck tightened ever so slightly. "You don't have it in you, face it… You've never been the trigger-man, you're just the pathetic excuse of a grunge who'll be kept around for as long as he's good for. I'd bet that once this is all over Sophie would tie up all of her loose ends, and you'd be top of the list."

Tommy raised his free hand as if to strike her, but he stopped himself, letting out a low growl instead before he released her and took a step back. "Just you wait." He wagged a finger at her, turning and heading over to the desk not too far away with Nidra watching him.

The sound of the clock on the desk had a metronome effect as the minutes slowly ticked by, Tommy reading a sports magazine with his chair kicked back and his feet crisscrossed resting on top of the desk. Nidra twisted her hands behind the chair she was in, cringing slightly at the burn of the rope against the flesh of her wrists. She attempted to shift her legs, of which her ankles were tied together around one of the legs of the chair. After a moment, she sighed.

"I have to pee."

Tommy picked at something in his teeth as he replied to the brunette, not even bothering to look up from the magazine. "Hold it."

Nidra's eyes narrowed. "I've been holding it since I woke up in here yesterday. Seriously."

Tommy's chocolate brown eyes peered over at her from behind the magazine, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but no funny business." He closed the magazine and stood, walking around the desk and over to her, where he knelt down and untied her ankles. He then proceeded to stand behind her, untying her hands.

Nidra smiled, obviously fake as she stood, rubbing at her wrists before Tommy pointed to a doorway about one hundred feet to the right. She walked over to it, attempting to close the door before Tommy put his foot in the way, not allowing her to close it completely.

"There ain't nothing there that I haven't seen before, toots." He flashed her a toothy grin before she kicked his foot out of the way.

"Don't be an ass. There isn't even a lock on the damn thing. Besides, you're the one with the gun." She watched as his gaze flickered to the holster under his jacket. "What, you afraid you can't handle little old me all by yourself?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, holding up two fingers. "Two minutes. _That's_ generous."

"Fine." Nidra closed the door, immediately turning and looking around the bathroom. She could hear Tommy on the other side of the door, talking about their past as she searched for something, anything.

"Ya know, I didn't want to do this, at first. I really did have a thing for ya." Bright green eyes narrowed in on the back of the toilet in the corner of the bathroom. "But you just had to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship. You're a lot like Sophie, independent, thinkin' for yourself and shit." Nidra moved over to the toilet before she carefully removed the white tank lid. "It makes a man feel… Uh… Damn. What's the word?"

Nidra silently pulled open the bathroom door to find Tommy with his back to her as he thought hard about what he was trying to say. She wound her arms back as if she were swinging a baseball bat as he turned to look at her.

"Emasculated!" She swung, the porcelain object shattering as it came into contact with the side of Tommy's head. He fell back into the wall, and Nidra released whatever of the lid was left in her hands as she reached down and grabbed the gun from within his jacket. He was only dazed for a few seconds however, grabbing her wrist with one hand before sending his other fist across her cheek.

Nidra stumbled, the gun slipping from her fingers as she caught herself on the floor, landing hard on her hands and knees.

"You fucking bitch!" Tommy's booming voice echoed through the warehouse as he stood, footsteps stomping on the cement ground towards her.

Nidra staggered to her feet, running for the door at the other side of the warehouse. However not eating for over twenty-four hours and a restless night's sleep was taking its toll on her body.

"Come here you little cunt!" Nidra screamed as Tommy caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around to face him before he sent another fist across her cheek. The world seemed to move into hyper-drive as the force of the hit sent Nidra spinning – literally – and she collapsed to the ground. "Fuck _me_ over, huh?!" Tommy grabbed her by the hair, entangling his fingers in her brunette locks as he yanked her roughly to her side.

"Ah!" Nidra clawed at his hands as he dragged her across the warehouse floor. "Let me go you fucking bastard!"

"I'll show you how to really _fuck_ someone over!" Tommy yanked her to her feet before slamming her forward into the wooden desk.

"Tommy, stop it!" Nidra's eyes widened in terror as he used his free hand to quickly clear the desk of all of its papers and miscellaneous items before he forced her forward, slamming her down onto the desk.

"I fucking told you, didn't I?" He kept one hand pressing firmly against the back of her neck, keeping her lying face down on the desk as his free hand pulled her skirt up. "You just had to push it."

"Tommy, no!" Nidra tried to push herself off of the desk as he pushed his hips forward into her, and she could hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt. "Please, _please_! I swear, I'll do anything!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she clawed at the wooden desk, hands searching for anything to grab ahold of.

He leaned over, growling in her ear. "Sophie ain't here to stop me. It's just me and you now."

Nidra closed her eyes tightly as she tried to ready herself for what was about to happen. She prayed silently as she felt Tommy's free hand wrap around her hip, pulling her slightly closer to him. She gasped for air as the pressure of Tommy's hand holding her against the desk restricted her chest. Nidra felt the sting of splinters under her nails as she dug them into the soft wood of old desk: this was it.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna be cruel and end this here! Ya'll will just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens… Please REVIEW! Thanks to the two who have already reviewed, they know who they are. ^.^ Also, in response to one of them - in reference to the use of "Sheila" in a previous chapter: in Ireland (according to research online) that term is used to describe a promiscuous woman. So, if that is true, then my usage of it to make Connor joking around was correct. If it is not true, I apologize for the mix-up. ^.^


	6. Initiation Day

Alrighty, Chapter 6. If you feel like I should be doing updates at the beginning of each chapter, please let me know. I feel like that might help the flow a little better. Then again that could just be me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondock Saints, etc.**

* * *

As Tommy fidgeted with the button and zipper of his pants, the sound of a gun cocking resounded off of the walls, and the Italian's body suddenly tensed against Nidra's. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his grip on her loosen ever so slightly. With her entire body shaking she opened her tear-soaked eyes, finally able to get some air into her lungs.

"Didn' I tell ya ta take yer fuckin' hands off of 'er?" Murphy's voice sounded more glorious than if the Heaven's had opened up and choirs of angels were singing as they descended from the clouds.

Tommy released Nidra, taking a tiny step back and giving her enough room to duck out from in front of him and get clear of his reach as her skirt fell back into place. She turned, a sense of security washing over her as she watched Tommy squirm, hands up in surrender with the barrel of Murphy's gun pressed firmly against the back of the Italian's head.

"Look, man, everything's cool. I got no beef with you-"

"No, but I got fuckin' beef with you!" In one swift motion Murphy brought the handle of his gun down on the back of Tommy's neck.

Connor came storming in through the door with Romeo at that exact moment, and Nidra watched as Tommy dropped to his knees.

"T'ey're all dead." Connor nodded over to Nidra, who covered her mouth as she tried not to lose it. The slightly older of the twins joined his brother behind Tommy, whose face grew red as he trembled in fear.

"God damnit! You have the bitch, just fucking take her and leave! I didn't do anything to you!"

Nidra's gaze shifted over to Tommy's gun, which lay on the warehouse floor not ten feet from her, the wheels in her head starting to spin as she inched towards the weapon.

"Shut tha fuck up, ya Italian piece o' shite!" Connor screamed as he joined Murphy in placing the barrel of his gun against the back of the other man's head.

"Ye sure as hell did somet'in' ta us when ya put yer filthy fuckin' hands all over our gurl!" Murphy leaned closer to Tommy as his voice grew louder, gaze burning. "Tha fuck were ye thinkin'? Tha' we wouldn' try ta find 'er? We knew who ye were as soon as ye stepped into tha pub ya bloody asshole."

"Aye!" Connor added as the two took their infamous stance behind the Italian. "An' now we're gonna make sure ye ne'er lay a hand-"

Gunshots rang out, causing Connor, Romeo, and Murphy all to jump as Nidra unloaded every bullet from Tommy's own gun into his chest. She stood in front of the man on his knees, continuing to pull the trigger even after his body coiled limply to the floor, the Saints stepping out of the way as blood pulled from each of the eight holes in Tommy's chest.

"Dios mio…" Romeo walked over, looking from Nidra to the man on the floor with blood gurgling from his mouth.

Nidra didn't look away from Tommy until Murphy appeared at her side, placing a comforting hand on top of hers. Her gaze met his, and she slowly released the gun, turning to him as it clattered against the floor. Her breaths were coming in short, exaggerated gasps as he holstered his own weapon and reached over to her, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yer safe, lass. Not'in's gonna happen ta ya. I'm here…" He carefully wrapped his arms around her trembling form as the brunette leaned into him, her hands clutching the collar of his shirt as she erupted into soft sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Murphy." Her voice was soft and broken, muffled as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hey…" He stroked her back before pushing her away a couple of inches, cupping her face in his hands briefly before he cleared the stray hair from in front of her eyes. "Ye apologize fer not'in, ye hear me?" She dropped her gaze, but he tilted her head back gently to lock eyes with her. "Ye didn' tell us who ya were because it woulda put yer life in danger. Protectin' yerself isn't anyt'ing to be sorry fer." He nodded, wiping a few more of her tears away before she returned it with a single, curt nod.

Nidra tightened her grip on his shirt as Murphy leaned down and took her lips in a tender kiss, followed immediately by wrapping his arms around her again.

"As much as I love seein' tha two o' ya kissin' an' makin' up…" Connor interrupted the moment, causing Murphy to pull back as he and Nidra looked over at the other Saint. "We should probly be getting' tha fuck outta here, don' ya t'ink?"

Romeo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't know when or who'll be coming back, but I don't wanna be trapped in here when that happens."

"Where do ya suggest we go?" Murphy raised a brow at Connor, who opened his mouth to retort when Nidra interrupted.

"Sophie's behind it all. She's supposed to be meeting with Abrahm at three o'clock today at his office. I know where it is."

"That gives us…" Romeo looked at his watch, "two hours to get our shit together and get over there."

"Okay then," Connor eyed Nidra, "ye alrigh' ta move?"

Nidra nodded, Murphy's arm around her waist as they all took their leave and headed back to McGinty's to get their things together.

* * *

As Murphy, Connor, and Romeo packed up their weaponry and changed into their usual dark clothing, Nidra stood in the bathroom on the second floor, staring blankly at her reflection in the cracked, grimy mirror, her right cheek bruised just under her eye and again at her temple from Tommy's two hits. She was working out the tangles in her hair with a brush, the anger rising from her core as she relived in her head everything that she'd been through the past two weeks. Once her hair was brushed out, Nidra removed her pink cardigan before carefully lifting the white tank-top and removing it as well. She cringed as she unbuttoned the black skirt, letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of it.

There were dark bruises on her hips from where Tommy had slammed her into the edge of the desk, and small yet painful bruises where his fingers had been wrapped around her neck as he held her down. She forced the thoughts from her mind as she grabbed the dark blue-jeans from atop the counter, stepping into them. She then pulled on the black v-neck tee shirt that she'd purchased from a nearby store on their way back from the warehouse only twenty minutes earlier, tucking it into her jeans before looping her black leather belt through the jeans belt-loops and buckling it tight. After tucking the bottom of her jeans into her black leather knee-high boots, Nidra heard a faint knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey, it's Murph." Nidra stood, pulling the door open and looking up at him. He eyed her for a minute, taking in her apparel as he raised a brow. "Tha Hell are ye wearin'?"

Nidra shrugged, "Clothes."

"Yeah, but why're ye dressed like one o' _us_?"

"You didn't think I was going to sit here in the pub and wait to see which of you guys came back, did you?" She grabbed the clothes she'd previously been wearing before pushing past him out of the bathroom and heading towards the back stairs.

"Wait, yer seriously t'inkin' tha we're gonna jus' let ya tag along wit' us?" He followed behind her, quickening his steps as she headed away from him.

Nidra nodded. "I'm going, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." She was pulled to a halt as Murphy grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Murphy, don't-"

"Nidra, jus' listen ta me."

That was the first time that he'd actually used her name, and Nidra was taken aback by the chill of excitement that ran up her spine by the way it sounded sweet and delicate rolling off of his tongue.

Murphy licked his lower lip, fidgeting for a moment before throwing his hands up in frustration. "I don'- I can'- If ye go wit' us then tha tree o' us will jus' be werryin' about ye tha whole time." He paused, shaking his head before he ran his hands through his hair. "_I'll_ be werryin' about ye tha whole time."

She paused, keeping her gaze on him and her expression set. How could she put this to make him understand? "I don't really know my father. My mom left him before I was even born because she didn't want _his_ life for me. I've only talked to him, somewhere around seven or eight times since I first met him ten years ago. I know only what he's told me over the phone, and what Tommy and his other men have dared to reveal." Murphy's blue eyes locked with hers as he crossed his arms over his chest, listening intently. "I'm aware that who my father is and what he's done in the past make him a prime target for you and Connor, and I'm not asking you to spare him… All I want is to meet him face to face, just once. I want to look into his eyes and see if he feels any regret for not fighting for my mom and me, to see if there is any remorse for anything he's done. Can you give me that?"

Murphy placed his hands on the wall to either side of Nidra's head, leaning his forehead against hers as he let out a sigh. "Ye stick behind me at all times, an' don' even think about disappearin' on us." Nidra nodded against him, and he planted a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and guiding her towards the back stairs. "Guess we oughta get ya gun or somet'in. Just in case. How's yer face feelin'"

Nidra shrugged, gently running her fingers over the bruises on her face. "Fine, I guess. They hurt a little when I make certain facial expressions, but other than that I totally forgot about them until you had to point them out."

"Eh," Murphy nudged her shoulder playfully, "dey add a certain bad-ass-ness ta yer already beautiful looks."

"Kiss ass," she chuckled as they reached the stairs.

"Just admit it, ye love me!" Murphy joked, kissing her neck quickly as the two walked into their cozy little hideout on the third floor of McGinty's. Once she recovered from the initial shock of his lips against her skin, a blushing Nidra quickly tossing her dirty clothes into the trashcan before she followed Murphy over to the pool table. Connor and Romeo already had most of their weapons loaded and holstered, and they paused as Murphy picked up a silver and black handgun, sliding a magazine in before checking the chamber and handing it to Nidra.

"Pull tha slide back ta cock it, remember to keep tha safety on when it's holstered, and off when yer aimin' it a' tha bad guys."

"Um… Murph?" Romeo gestured towards the female standing beside the Irishman as he leaned over the table and lowered his voice. "Why're you giving Nidra a gun?"

Connor smiled proudly as he checked the barrel of his shotgun, catching on faster than their buddy did. "She's goin' wit us." He gave her an approving nod and winked as Nidra smiled faintly, glad to know that he approved of her.

Murphy attached the holster to her belt, securing it tightly and earning looks from each of the other four people in the room as he turned back to the table and began holstering his own weapons.

"Whad're ya starin' at?"

Connor and Romeo chuckled as Doc shook his head. "Oh, nothin', just ye treatin' Nidra like a p-p-p-p-personal doll o' yers."

Nidra flipped the safety on before she holstered her gun and picked up one of the shotguns off of the table. "Yeah? What'll you call me? Once-upon-a-time Malibu Barbie meets Irish Vigilantes, learns how to shoot some guns, starts dressing like them. So…?"

Romeo shrugged, "How about Bad-ass Barbie? It's got some nice alliteration."

The others all laughed and Connor grabbed his Hispanic friend before putting him in a head-lock and giving him a noogie. "Almost as fantastic as yer 'Ding dong, mother fuckers!'"

Murphy quickly gave a laughing Nidra the run-down on how to properly use a shotgun, and Doc bid them all farewell as they headed out the door of the pub. The older man pulled Nidra aside, however, as the boys packed up their car.

"Are ye sure yer r-r-r-r-ready fer dis, Nidra?"

"I'll be fine, Doc. I shot Tommy, wasn't that hard." She shrugged, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets as she tried not to look at Doc's face.

"Remember, lass; a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." He met Nidra's gaze finally, flashing her the warm, loving fatherly smile that she'd only ever dreamt about seeing.

The corner of the brunette's lips pulled up into a small grin as she eyed the old man. That was the first time he'd said something like that correctly, at least from what she'd heard from the guys about Doc's "proverbs".

"Be strong, ye can do this. Take care of me boys, and dey'll take care o' you." He patted Nidra's shoulder just as Murphy called out to her.

"Oi, ye comin' or wha'?"

"We'll be back in time for drinks, Doc." Nidra flashed him a smile before she turned and hurried over to the car, climbing into the back seat followed closely by Murphy. Nidra watched through the back window as Doc slowly shrank into the distance as Romeo drove away down the street, and for a moment she caught the old man's smile fade and a strong expression of pain cross his features.

"Wha' was all tha' about?" Nidra raised a brow as she turned to look at a curious Murphy. "You an' Doc?"

"Oh, he was just giving me a pep talk, is all."

"Hope the old man is gonna be prayin' for us!" Romeo glanced into the back seat. "No offense, Nidra, I love ya girl, but I'm not too sure bringing her in on this is such a great idea."

"She'll be fine." Murphy reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze just as Connor chimed in.

"Fuckin' A! Nidra's part o' tha family now, bout fuckin' time i'n it?" He chuckled as he reached back and gave her a quick high five. "Been tellin' Murph ta bring more gurls 'round. Poor lad jus' can't seem ta reel 'em in!"

"Fuck you, ya fuckin' gimp!" The two continued on like that, but Nidra's attention shifted to the passing buildings and people along the streets as the car carried the four of them closer and closer to the man who had fathered her.

She wasn't really sure how she felt at the moment… In her head she knew that she was _supposed_ to be feeling worried, or off about this, like maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. She was _supposed_ to be having second thoughts about waltzing into her father's building with the Saints and killing all of the men who work for the head of the Irish Mafia. But Nidra was calm, her breathing steady, and her body relaxed. She looked at all of the faces of the pedestrians on the streets, the children and men and women in business attire or riding their bikes, jogging, performing daily activities which posed absolutely no threat to anyone. And Nidra felt sorry for them, glancing up towards the Heavens as she silently thanked God for bringing her to the MacManus brothers, to Romeo and to Doc.

Nidra wasn't a killer; in fact she'd only ever handled a gun twice in her life, once was earlier that day. She respected life and didn't think she could ever look at the taking of it away as _enjoyable_. Yet she knew that this is where she belonged, her heart was telling her that she was meant to be with these boys.

"It's initiation day, boy-os!" Nidra's green gaze shifted to Connor as he turned around in his seat to look at her. "Bein' a part o' this family means pullin' yer own wait, love. I have every confidence in ye tha' you won' let us down. And after taday yer officially one o' us. Dunno if Murph here 'ill be able ta handle ya, really though. Ya might have ta star' t'inkin' about an upgrade." Of course he was joking, but the mixed look of a little bit of hurt and worry on Murphy's face only made Nidra want to fight back, so she did.

"Ya know…" Nidra smiled as she casually crossed her legs, leaning slightly in towards Murphy who was still holding her hand. "You talk an awful big game, Connor." She smiled at him mischievously. "I feel like if you keep shooting your mouth off like that, people are gonna start to think that you're compensating for something…" With a wink, Nidra watched triumphantly as Connor's jaw dropped, and Romeo and Murphy started laughing loudly. And to think that they were only five minutes away from the building where Nidra's life was about to permanently change, either for better or for worse; she had yet to know.

* * *

There it is! Sorry it took so long, got distracted with the latest episode of Walking Dead. Can't get enough of my Daryl! Please Review for me! ^.^ P.S. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or punctuation. I've had a rough couple of days and am running off of only two hours of sleep, so even with my proof-reading three times it's not difficult for some things to sneak by.


	7. Forgive and Forget

Okay, this one is gonna be short. Don't hate me! I just have a plan that I want to stick to. Please Read and Review!

Just a warning: I have been lacking sleep the past five or six days, so I can't exactly think clearly and there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes or whatnot. Please forgive me! 

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCK SAINTS! Etc.**

* * *

At first it had been slow, like Nidra was watching herself and the guys walking right through the front doors of Abrahm Calhoun's building, a sky scraper that served as his "business" headquarters. Once the four of them had passed the front desk, though, everything went into hyper-drive and it was one supersonic blur which landed Nidra standing back a few feet as the last of her father's men fell dead to the floor.

She was _literally_ snapped out of her daze when Connor snapped his fingers in her face, raising a brow. "Ye alright?"

"Yeah." Nidra nodded, gripping her shot gun as she laid eyes on the heavy oak doors on the 74th floor of Calhoun Tower, the highest floor and the place where she was about to meet the man who had fathered her.

"T'ey know we're here, Lass. I reckon their gonna open fire on tha firs' person to walk through those doors. Ye stay back."

She nodded blankly again as Connor moved to the other side of the door, Romeo taking position next to him as Murphy eyed her.

"Nidra-"

"I'm fine." She flashed him a meek smile, to which he took a deep breath and turned, stepping up to the door. On the silent count of three, Romeo shot the handle off of the door, to which the people inside the office responded with two minutes of straight shooting. Once they finally ran out of bullets – or thought they'd kill everyone, Connor and Murphy kicked the doors in at once, duel-wielding their infamous handguns as they shot up the room, Romeo staying in the hall with Nidra to watch over her.

Shouting ensued from in the room, and Nidra could tell it was getting tense. So, without waiting for Romeo or the Saints' cue, she stepped into the doorway, silence falling over the room as she walked right between the boys, moving in front of them. Connor and Murphy nearly tripped over themselves, moving to surround her, but Abrahm gasped, dropping his gun as he stepped out from behind his desk.

"It can't be…"

Nidra nodded as she gave Connor and Murphy the signal that it was okay. Besides, she still had her guns, she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Hi… Dad." The name tasted somewhat foul on her tongue, but the brunette kept her cool as Abrahm stopped in front of his desk, practically reaching out to her. She paused, feeling Murphy's gaze on her before she hesitantly took a step forward. And yet Sophie's voice called out, and all eyes fell on her.

"You've got to fucking be kidding me!" She growled, narrowing her eyes at Nidra, taking a couple of steps forward, only to have Murphy direct both of his weapons at her, along with Romeo's colorful, Mexican-Pride guns. "How the hell did you get out?"

Nidra let out a chort laugh, shaking her head. "Seriously? Do you not see the three guys standing in front of you? I don't know why you thought you had any chance whatsoever of getting away with any of this, but clearly you were mistaken. So, I recommend you shut the hell up and sit the fuck down." She nodded, pointing to a chair not too far from Sophie, and the blonde did as she was told, dropping her gun onto the floor and sighing in defeat.

"Nidra…" Abrahm's voice was soft, fatherly, and her green eyes flitted over to the man. He was everything she thought he'd be: tall, a full head of silver hair, pale skin like her own, shimmering green eyes which reflected her in them… "My own daughter… Working with the Saints?" His eyes shown with disappointment, and Nidra shook her head.

"Don't. Even. _You_ of all people have no right to look at me like that."

"I'm your father."

"Father, maybe, but a stranger more so than anything!" She felt her anger rising with her voice. "I only came here today because I had to meet you at least once. I wanted to look into your eyes when I asked you if you ever even loved mom, or me. I wanted to know if you thought, even for a split second, about giving it all up just to be with us, to raise me and teach me how to take care of myself, comfort me when I was upset, protect me… Protect mom…" Her voice shook, nearly cracking as she shook away thoughts of her mother's death. "Did you even care? Was all of this-" she gestured around to the room, Sophie, their clothes and his belongings around the room. "-worth it? Because clearly mom and I _weren't_."

He paused, her words sinking in before he opened his mouth to answer, and yet he remained silent.

Nidra rolled her eyes, grip on her weapon tightening. "Right. That's what I thought." She turned, nodding to Connor and Murphy before heading for the door. In only a few steps they were at Abrahm's side, grabbing him and forcing him to kneel on the ground in front of them.

"Wait!"

Nidra paused at the door, looking back over her shoulder as Abrahm's voice shook.

"You _were_ worth it, Nidra. You and your mother both. It was me that was unworthy. Your mother was a good woman, and you grew up beautiful and strong thanks to her." The brunette turned to face her father as he spoke, head dropped. "I left her to give you both a better chance, your mother understood that. I asked her to tell you only the bad things, not to romanticize the person that I was. I needed you to know the truth, so that no matter how hard I tried, you would choose to stay away." There was a pause where the room echoed the faint sound of a sniffle, and Nidra caught sight of a few tears running down Abrahm's cheeks. "You and your mother were the best things to ever happen to me, and the only thing I regret is that I left your mother and lived. If I could I would go back to the day I arrived in Boston, and I would end my own life. Because _only then_ would you be truly free from all of this."

There was a long moment when Nidra stared down at her father, and the other four in the room at her. Finally, she released the breath she'd been holding and handed her shotgun to Romeo, walking over to her Abrahm and kneeling in front of him. She took his face in her hands, raising his head slightly so he could meet her gaze. She gave him the smallest of smiles and an approving nod.

"All is forgiven." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she stood, Abrahm's green eyes watching her with pride as she turned and headed back for the door. Murphy and Connor started their prayer, and just as Nidra hit the doorway, the pulled their triggers in unison. A heavy weight was lifted from the room, and for the first time in her life the twenty-six-year-old felt like she could finally breathe.

"Hey!" She turned to see Sophie, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Forgive this."

Nidra's heart seemed to almost stop as Sophie slowly raised a small, silver, six-shooter, aiming it at the brunette. She heard Murphy and Connor's voices as they screamed her name, but before anyone could react, there was a loud bang, and everyone in the room froze, looking at Nidra. To their surprise, however, she didn't move, and instead she simply raised her brow as she slowly smiled.

"Wha…" Sophie stumbled, reaching up to her chest, eyes widening before she looked down and saw the blood slowly seeping from her wound.

"It's forgiven." Nidra winked as she held up her gun, turning her back to the blonde before she walked right from the room. The sound of a body hitting the floor hit her ears, and Nidra kept walking, not sure if she should be worried that she was smiling, or thinking it was funny. Yes, funny, like in a comical sort of way. She'd spent her entire life trying to stay out of this type of thing, and she'd never hurt anyone before Tommy, now she had killed two people from her past, and a couple other men who had snuck up on her three boys – Connor, Murphy, and Romeo – on their way to Abrahm's office. The funniest part was that she actually enjoyed it, this life. She felt like she was supposed to be there with the Saints, doing what they were doing. The world just felt so right at that moment.

"How tha fuck did ye manage that?!" Nidra was pulled to a stop by Murphy, who was half smiling as he looked her up and down in disbelief.

"Duh," Nidra laughed, "I had the handgun you gave me cocked and ready to go since I holstered it back at the pub."

"And the safety?"

She shrugged, "It was off."

"Ye coulda killed yerself."

Nidra reached up, slapping his cheek playfully. "But I didn't, did I?" Connor and Romeo came out of the office, both of them grabbing her and shaking her back and forth as they exclaimed how proud of her they were.

"Yer a fuckin' natural!"

"Shit, I'mma set this bitch loose in Mexico, clean up those streets next!"

Through all of the celebrating, Nidra's eyes met Murphy's, and she saw something in his gaze that she hadn't seen before, something that she'd longed for, but never thought she'd have. She saw love.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they were back at the pub, Doc going on about how he'd been worried that Nidra would accidentally shoot one of them instead of the "bad guys". They all shared some laughs, and Romeo and Connor animatedly retold the story of exactly what had happened as Nidra stared down at the shot glass in front of her. There was an unease in her, the feeling of someone watching her, and when she glanced across the bar, she caught Murphy suddenly averting his gaze.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since their return, and by that time the pub was filled with customers. The already loud music was being drowned out by the mingled voices of different people carrying on a number of conversations, and Nidra was still sitting at the bar staring at her shot glass with Connor and Romeo to her right, Murphy on the other side of them. After her third shot of Jameson, Nidra tipped her now empty glass upside down, smiling at Doc and the boys.

"I'm out. See you guys in the morning?"

"OHHH!" Connor and Romeo exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, mami!" Romeo leaned over, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath. "This is what we do! Take out the bad guys, party hard, and worry about sleep tomorrow! We're going back to my place later for the after party, ya gotta go!"

Nidra shook her head, hopping off of her stool and planting a light kiss on Romeo's cheek, then Connors as she patted their shoulders.

"Next time, I promise." As she turned to head up the stairs, Nidra saw a glint in Connor's eyes, and she paused as he nodded and slapped Romeo right across the cheek.

"Tha lass said she don' wanna be 'round ya, ya filthy Spic!"

Not staying around to find out what happened, Nidra continued on her way to the back stairs, glancing over her shoulder and noticing that Murphy was no longer at the bar either. She exited through the back, taking a sharp right and heading through the door and up the stairs. Nidra had barely reached the second floor landing when she heard footsteps behind her, and yet before she could even stop herself her wrist was being grabbed and she was turned, back pushed against the wall as Murphy stole her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, Nidra smiled into the kiss, Murphy running his hands along her arms and leading her wrists to rest against the wall above her head. He broke the kiss, only to trail his lips along her jaw and down to the sweet spot on her neck. A moan escaped her lips and she arched her back slightly against the wall, pushing her hips forward into his.

"Don't you have an after party to be going to, Murphy?"

He shook his head lightly as he finally tore his lips from her skin, resting his forehead against hers as he leaned in, voice quiet.

"I 'ave more impor'ant things ta tend to at t'is moment."

Nidra couldn't help but giggle as Murphy kissed her again, this time with more fire as he released her wrists and bent down the slightest bit. After she had wrapped her arms securely around his neck, the Saint hook his hands behind Nidra's knees, lifting her up swiftly and locking her legs around his waist.

"This…" Nidra smiled as Murphy turned, carrying her towards the back stairs, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Is gonna be fun."

* * *

Yep, that's where I end it! Why? Not because I'm cruel, but because I have a plan, and I'm not so great at writing out these scenes in detail, _and_ I have to be up early in the morning. You know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW. Don't know why I always have to ask and still only a few people do it. Hope you enjoyed, next one will be out within the next couple of days. ^.^


	8. A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart

Alrighty, I know it's been a while, but I had a lot going on at the time that I left off with this story. Here it is, everybody! Now, I should warn you… But I won't, we'll leave it all to the content! Sorry it's gonna be a short one, too. Well, shorter than the others. But I had a little bit of time and figured why the heck not get this chapter out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints! Le duh!**

* * *

Nidra's eyes fluttered open to the sunlight that was peering in through tattered blinds on the third floor of the bar. She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet around her as her gaze fell to the Irishman sleeping soundly next to her. A smile crossed her lips, and Nidra couldn't help but giggle ever so quietly.

"Mornin' lass."

"Hey!" The brunette playfully slapped Murphy's chest. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Well yer supposed to layin' next ta me," he opened his eyes and looked up at her, "looks like we're both misbehaving tis mornin'." He wrapped his arm around her as she laid back down, chin resting on his chest as he traced his finger along the skin on her shoulder and arm.

"What now, Murphy?" He furrowed his brow at her. "I mean, the Irish mafia is out, the Italian's are out, Russians are _way_ out there really isn't anyone left here for the Saints to kill. What're you guys gonna do now?"

Murphy shrugged, grinning lightly. "I dunno what Connor's t'inkin' but I know exactly what I'm gonna be doin'!" He rolled Nidra over onto her back, earning a giggle from her as he hovered over her and playfully nipped at her neck.

"Stop! AH! Murphy!"

* * *

Everything seemed calm for the next month. The bar was doing great with business, the boys and Nidra got to hang out a lot, they had a decent apartment thanks to her still being rich, Murphy was constantly taking her out on dates and making sure she knew how much he loved her, without actually saying "I love you." Life seemed perfect.

Nidra walked into the bar, waving to some regulars who had gotten to know her over the past month.

"Hey guys! Hi Doc, how's it going?"

"Just f-f-f-f-f-f-f-… Splendid, Nidra. Fuck! Ass!"

Nidra chuckled, taking her jacket off and heading for the back room. "The boys upstairs?"

"Yep, I tink it's s-s-s-s-s-serious business talk."

"Ohhh," Nidra feigned excitement, "better get up there before I miss anything!" With a smile she went straight up to the third floor, pausing in front of the door as she heard shouting from within.

"Tha hell am I supposed ta do, Connor?!"

"I dunno, Murph, but we can' jus' not go!"

Nidra opened the door to their makeshift headquarters. The two Irishmen stopped short and Connor huffed, placing his hands on his hips as Murphy turned his back to the woman, leaning against the pool table and gripping its edges tightly. Romeo rubbed at his chin as he flashed Nidra an empathetic frown before he avoided her gaze.

"Hey guys." Nidra looked between the three of them as she shut the door behind her. "What's up?"  
Connor and Romeo exchanged looks, and the Hispanic shook his head. "Give 'em some time." Connor nodded and the two of them walked past Nidra, each touching her shoulder reassuringly before the exited the room.

"Murphy?" Nidra could tell something was wrong, the air in the room was thick and her stomach felt like it was twisting in knots. "Murphy, say something."

He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes as he inhaled deeply before standing up straight and forcing himself to look at her. "Connor, um…" He dropped his gaze again, shaking his head before he grabbed Nidra and pulled her into him, placing a deep, desperate kiss on her lips.

Nidra returned the kiss, somewhat dazed and extremely confused. After a moment she gently pulled back, shaking her head. "Babe, what is it? You're kissing me as if you'll never be able to again." Something in Murphy's gaze flipped a switch, and Nidra's eyes instinctively welled up. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"We're leavin', Nidra. Goin' back ta Ireland. Turns out not everyone is happy about what the Saints do fer a livin'."

"O…Kay…" Nidra shook her head. "Why is that such a bad thing? I've always wanted to go to Ireland, I can adjust to driving on the wrong side of the road and lots of rain and potatoes." Her smile faded as she realized Murphy wasn't laughing at her joke.

"Ye… Ye can' go wit us."

It felt like she'd just been stabbed in the heart. "W-what?" Nidra pulled back further from Murphy, but he kept his grip around her waist.

"Too dangerous, lass. We dunno who's comin' fer us and how far t'ell go ta get us." Pain was written across his features, but he managed to keep a set gaze.

"But…" Nidra fought back tears as she racked her brain. "What if they come after me here in Boston? And you guys are all the way in Ireland? Am I supposed to just, like, take care of myself now?" Sure, she knew she sounded selfish, but she just didn't want them to leave. She was in love with Murphy, and everything had finally been set right in her life.

"They won' come after ye here. They're follow us, if anyt'ing. And Doc said he'd look after ye-"

"Fuck that!" Nidra shoved Murphy back, taking a few steps away from him. "No! That's- It doesn't make any sense! You said I'm part of the family, and family moves together! And we-" She stopped, gesturing between herself and Murphy. Nidra locked eyes with the man standing a few feet from her, and she could see in his eyes that he was hurting. But she couldn't register it at the moment.

"Nidra, please-"

"No." She shook her head, inhaling sharply as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. "That's it, you're just, packing up and leaving, just like that?"

Murphy growled, running his hands through his hair. "I's not tha' simple! I'm tryin' ta protect ya!"

"Would you have even told me if I hadn't showed up today?"

He looked at her, shocked, and somewhat hurt. "O' coerse I would have!"

"When're you leaving?"

"First t'ing in tha mornin'."

Nidra nodded, taking a few more steps backwards, towards the door. "That's it then? Just like that, it's over?"

Murphy stepped towards her, reaching for her. "It doesn' have ta be-"

Shaking her head, she pulled her arms back away from him. "No, I can just stay here in this hellhole and wait, right? Worried sick about you, trying to figure out when you'll be back, if at all. Won't know if you're dead or alive or being tortured or what." She nodded. "Great relationship right there, huh?"

"Nidra." His voice sounded desperate, like he was pleading with her. "If I could I'd stay, ye have ta know that."

"And split up the infamous Saints?!" She chorted. "Right, like you would do that. Face it, Murphy, you and Connor are one in the same. You go everywhere together, do everything together, there isn't a chance in Hell that you'd choose to stay with me over him. And I don't blame you. He's flesh and blood. I'm just some 'floozy' you picked up along the way."

"Nidra, stop!"

She turned, throwing open the door to the room and rushing down the stairs. She could hear Murphy running after her, hollering at her, but she went straight into the pub, not even looking at Connor and Romeo at the bar as she hurried outside. This was it. Her entire life she'd felt like she just wasn't living the way she was supposed to. She'd dated the wrong guys, surrounded herself with the wrong friends, worked at the wrong jobs. And just when everything seemed so perfect, she was turned out again. Just like that, in the blink of an eye she was alone again. This was it. This was the end.

* * *

That was sorta what I was gonna warn ya'll about at the beginning. Good news is, it's not really the end! Well, it's the end of Irish Blood. See, I had planned on making a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna do it yet. It'll be set in Ireland, and be set a couple years in the future. But that's only if you - the readers - want it. If you want me to keep it ended here, I can do that as well. Please R&R and let me know! Private messages are also acceptable if you have any ideas or questions. ^.^ Thanks so much, everyone!


End file.
